


Fairy Queen

by tentaclekitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fairy orgy, Magic, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Time - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Tamara stumbled into the lair of the Queen of Fairies entirely by accident. With every second, it becomes harder to think of escape.





	Fairy Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCeleste/gifts).



The root seemed to grow from nowhere, almost as if it existed specifically to trip her up. Cursing silently, Tamara dusted herself off and continued her useless journey through this stupid forest. Her friends were idiotic. Who even believed in fairies? But a bet was a bet, and she’d lost. So she’d do this stupid test of courage, get that stupid blue flower and go home.

She slipped on another root that seemed to come out of fucking nowhere and went head over heels down the hill to sprawl on her back at the feet of a surprisingly cute girl. “Oh,” was all Tamara managed.

“You don’t believe in me, do you?” the strange girl asked.

Sitting up, Tamara shook her head. “Believe?” he asked, blinking at the blonde cutie.

“Before the night is out, you will learn,” the girl declared.

Before Tamara could get another word out, a cleft opened in the earth under her feet, swallowing her whole. Her mouth filled with earth as she tried to scream, yet before she could panic too much, she was already free, falling, falling, until she crashed into a bright pile of leaves.

“Whoa, what?!” Tamara staggered to her feet. “Where? What…?” She turned around to find the girl behind her, even though she could have sworn she was alone a moment ago. “Who?”

The mysterious beauty smiled. “It is customary to kneel.”

“Why would I kneel?”

“Because you are my pet, of course,” Queen Yislaya explained patiently.

Lips brushed against hers suddenly, oh so suddenly, and heat flowed into her body, turning her nipples into hard little nubs and soaking her pussy instantly. Chains of gold and silver, of moonlight and song, appeared out of thin air and wrapped around her arms, her legs, over and over, tying her more securely than cold iron ever could.

Fairy magic, she’d heard, only worked on those who want it to work.

“I don’t want this,” she declared. “I don’t. I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, pet,” the queen of fairies told her.

Tamara yelped, trying in vain to twist away from the pinching fingers. Inner thighs, belly, nipples, every sensitive part of her body was pinched and twisted mercilessly. The chains of gold and silver bound her more securely than she would have thought possible, keeping her caught in the moonlight like a moth.

Queen Yislaya smiled, the beauty of it marred only by Tamara’s knowledge of the twisted evil that lay behind the sweet mask. “Are you ready to serve your new mistress?”

“I’m not some pet that you can use at will,” Tamara replied, but the weakness of her legs and the heat pooling in her belly belied her defiant attitude. She knew with every fibre of her being that she could not stand against the Queen of Fairies much longer. Something would have to give soon, and she was afraid it would be her will.

Softly, gently, oh so gently, Queen Yislaya slid two fingers into Tamara’s soaking wet pussy. “Of course you are, pet,” she soothed. “Such a good girl. You want to make your mistress happy, don’t you?”

“No,” Tamara ground out between clenched teeth. Oh, how she wanted to fall to her knees, wanted to beg, wanted to swear to obey. Obey. Obey. “Never.”

A twist, a curl of Queen Yislaya’s fingers and Tamara shivered, her body betraying her yet again. Why, oh why did the fairy queen’s touch speak so directly to her body? It was as if her body had only waited to be awakened, had always longed for the beautiful and terrifying queen of fairies.

“You want me, pet.”

“No.” Tamara shook her head. “No, no, no.”

“Yes.” This simple declaration filled Tamara with dread. How could she ever hope to reason with someone who was so utterly convinced that she was right? How could she ever hope to escape?

Mutely, Tamara shook her head, but the hands caressing her body never stopped, teasing at her nipples, teasing at her clit, fingers caressing her pussy, sliding into her slick passage. The fairy queen brushed silver lips across Tamara’s pink ones, whispers of magic lingering behind.

A tingle of heat, of magic, crept through Tamara, traveling from her mouth all the way down to her vagina. “What did you do?” she asked, already feeling the heat bloom deep inside.

Queen Yislaya laughed. “I thought you didn’t believe in magic, pet?” When Tamara only shook her head, Yislaya waved her fingers. “Enough. On your knees, pet. Show your devotion.”

Tamara’s body obeyed the command without input from Tamara. Deep inside, she struggled against the bands of light and magic that kept her chained inside her own mind, but her body showed none of the signs of struggle.

Without hesitation, Tamara licked at Queen Yislaya’s pussy, tasting the royal vagina. She licked and sucked, drinking in the nectar of immortality, her body growing lighter with every second. The fairy queen was generous though, she used her magic to continue to caress every single inch of Tamara’s body, inside and out.

Slick, invisible fingers stretched and curled deep inside Tamara’s vagina, finding all the good spots that made her moan and gasp, until she utterly forgot how trapped she was. Her tongue slipped inside the queen royal twat, licking, tasting, servicing.

When the queen was finally sated, various courtiers took her place, a multitude of hands working on Tamara’s body to make her come and come and come. Fingers in her mouth, fingers on her breasts, fingers wrapped around wrists and ankles, fingers curling deep inside her pussy, a finger probing at her ass even.

Moaning helplessly, Tamara gave herself up to the pleasures of the fairy court, until everything else faded away. Her life, her memory, college, her friends, the colour of the sky, the colour of her own eyes… nothing mattered anymore, except the taste of fairy pussy, the pinch of many fingers and the praise of her queen.

On her knees, Tamara spent hour upon hour, worshipping and serving. Her body adapted to the changes, the need for sleep vanishing along with the food for conventional food. Fairy nectar, the food of the gods, ambrosia, was all the consumed, drinking it down right from the source.

A vague memory provoked a weak “no” some days, nothing more than a whisper of days past, before she’d become a pet, a good girl. The times when her queen patted her hair were the truest delight she’s ever felt. Obedience was all that was wanted from her, that and her body.

And then, a hundred years and a second later, Tamara found herself back in the forest where everything began. Alone. A blue Moon Flower clutched in her shaking fingers. Dressed in fairy silks that would vanish when the first ray of sunlight hit them. With her pussy still aching for more, even though she’d never wanted it. Lost and alone, she searched, searched for the entrance to the fairy court.

How could Tamara return to the human world? How could she, when she’d been changed so utterly, when her nipples still ached for the Fairy Queen’s touch?


End file.
